


Love Hate Relationship

by Kma345



Category: One Direction
Genre: Concert, F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Mean, difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/pseuds/Kma345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Harry is nice, but not when it comes to one person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hate Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larryforever2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/gifts).



> This is for Niallergirl89. I hope you like it!

_Ring Ring Ring_. Who the hell could be calling you at four in the morning? You rolled over to look at your phone, hoping to shut it up. After your eyes adjusted to the light, you saw that you had a missed call from Louis. What the hell was so important that it couldn’t wait until morning and by morning you meant noon. You didn’t have to wait long to find out because he called again. “Hey Sam, whatcha doing?”  
“Scuba diving. What kinda question is that?”  
“No need to be snarky.”  
“Louis it’s four in the morning, get to the point.”  
“Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on tour with us? If you do then you need to be packed and at the airport at 7.”  
“Of course I want to go. Why are you just inviting me now? I have almost no time to pack!” You were wide awake now. Your mind was going a million miles a minute. You needed to make a list and get everything together. “Louis I gotta go if I’m gonna get ready in time.”  
“Well I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to go and not have time to change your mind. Alright see you at the airport.”

\---  
It took a lot less time to pack than you actually thought. You were completely packed by 5:30, so now you were just sitting and waiting until it was time to leave for the airport. Your taxi pulled up right at six. You threw your bags in the trunk, slide into the back seat, and closed your eyes until you got to the airport.  
When you arrived at the airport, you had the taxi driver pull up next to the two private planes. Unfortunately the only person there was Harry. Both of you loved to be early, unlike the rest of them who arrived just on time or little late. You debated for a while if you wanted to get out of the taxi or just wait until someone else arrived. Before you could decide Louis pulled up, so you decided to get out and head over to him. “Hey Louis,” you shouted.  
“Now how did I know that even though I was packed and ready to go, you’d still be here earlier than me?” he laughed.  
“Because I actually care about being on time. Are we all riding together?”  
“No, you, Liam and I are riding on one plane. And Harry and Niall are riding on the other.” Thank god, you thought. You didn’t want to have to be on a plane with Harry. You didn’t understand why you guys didn’t get along. You tried being nice to him, but he was always short and rude to you.

\---  
You must have fallen asleep on the plane, because before you knew it Louis was shaking you awake. “Hey wake up, we’re here.”  
“Where’s here? You didn’t tell me where we were going.” Not that it really surprised you. Louis always left out details. This time may have been your fault though because you were too excited to stay on the phone any longer.  
“We’re in Sydney. It’s the first stop of the tour.”  
“Awesome, I’ve always wanted to see Sydney!” You really wanted to see the entire world. You’re so happy that you had taken a year off from college. If you hadn’t, there would be no way you would have been able to come on tour with them.  
“I know, that’s why I invited you to come along. Plus I wouldn’t want to travel the world without my best friend,” he smiled. You had known Louis almost your entire life and you can’t imagine not being best friends. You two knew each other as well as you knew yourselves.  
It didn’t take very long to get to the hotel, which was good for you because you felt like you were going to explode if you didn’t use the restroom soon. You hadn’t had a chance to go to the bathroom since you fell asleep on the plane. Louis told you that they had to go practice today. He offered for you to come along, but you told him wanted to visit all the places you could while you were here.

\---  
You were sitting backstage while everyone got ready, trying to stay out of everyone’s way. You were tired of sitting, so you decided to go find Louis and talk with him until he had to go on. You didn’t even realize that you weren’t spacing out until you ran into someone. “Watch where the fuck you’re going. God, seriously how hard is it to walk and not run into people.”  
“Sorry Harry. I was just trying to find Louis.” You tried to be as quiet as possible, hoping not to upset him. You both had a temper, but he seemed to always be angry with you. He was always so nice and calm with everyone else. Hell, Louis said he’d really only seen Harry mad a couple of times.  
“He’s in his room. Why do you always follow him around? You’re like a puppy, that can’t leave their master alone. He needs time to relax before a show. He shouldn’t have to worry about babysitting you. Be an adult and learn to talk to other people. God I don’t know how he puts up with yeh. I would have ditched you a long time ago. You know maybe if you weren’t so weird people would actually want to talk to you.”  
You couldn’t form any words. You turned and walked away as fast as you could, hoping that he wouldn’t see you crying. Your plan to find Louis just seemed irrelevant now. You tried to find the bathroom, but you were crying so much that you couldn’t even see straight. You went into the next room that you saw not even paying attention to whose it was. All you knew was that you needed to sit down. You saw the couch and lied down only to curl yourself in a ball. All of a sudden you hear yelling and it was getting louder. “DAMMIT HARRY, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” It was Louis.  
“Nothing is wrong with me. She’s just so damn annoying.”  
“She’s not and I don’t care what you think, there was no reason for any of the things you said. Why do you hate her so much? She has never done anything to you. You want to come off as such as nice guy to everyone, and you do, but it’s a lie. You might be nice to everyone else, but you’re such a dick to Sam and that cancels you being a nice guy.”  
“She just gets on my nerves.” You heard the door open and were scared what would be said. You finally looked around the room and saw that you had stumbled into Harry’s dressing room. “WHY IS SHE IN HERE?”  
“I’m sorry; I just went into the first room that I saw. I’ll leave.” You were kicking yourself right now. Why didn’t you look at the room when you came in? If you had looked you could have saved yourself this entire mess.  
“No. I’ll leave.” Harry said slamming the door. Louis ran over throwing his arms around you.  
“Aww, babe don’t cry. He’s an ass. He has no right to say any of the stuff he did.”  
“Louis, why does he hate me so much? I’ve never done anything to him. I’m never rude to him. Can’t he tell that I’m in love with him?”  
“Wait, you’re in love with him?” Louis put his hand on your chin, pulling it up so you had to look at him. “Sam I didn’t even know you liked him. Why didn’t you tell me? We tell each other everything.”  
“I didn’t tell you because obviously he will never return the feelings. I was hoping it was just a crush, but my feelings just kept getting stronger. What am I gonna do?” You started to cry again. You thought you had cried yourself out, but your body must have replenished because you had a constant stream of tearsrunning down your face.  
“Hey, he whispered, “I’ll talk to him. Even if he doesn’t return your feelings there is no reason for him to treat you the way he does. You shouldn’t have to worry about setting him off.”  
“No, please don’t say anything to him about how I feel. He’ll make fun of me for it or just be angry.” You didn’t want Harry to know how you felt, because you felt that he would just use it against you all the time. And that was the last thing you needed.

\---  
It’d been a month since Harry had made you cry. Whatever Louis said to Harry must have worked because Harry was actually being civil to you. You tried to stay away from him as much as possible so he wouldn’t have a chance to be rude. Even when you did have to be in the same place as him, he actually treated you decently.  
It was the night of their last concert in Japan before they went to Singapore. You were sitting in Louis’ dressing room trying to stay out of the way. You were sitting on the couch, texting your mom telling her all the amazing things you were able to experience while on tour with them. This was the longest you would be away from home and you weren’t too home sick yet, but you knew you’d probably get there by the end of the tour.  
You heard a soft knock at the door. “Come in.”  
You were surprised when Harry poked his head in. “Hey can I talk to you?”  
“Sure,” you said shifting uncomfortably. You guys were hardly ever together alone and normally when you were; it ended up in him saying something rude. “So, uh how are you?”  
You stared at him before answering. You wanted to know where he was going with this conversation. It wasn’t like him to small talk with you. “Uh, I’m fine.” You knew you probably should have said more, but you weren’t sure what else to say.  
“Good, good.” God you didn’t think you’d ever been in a more awkward situation. Both of you just sat there for a few minutes just staring at the floor.  
“Harry why are you here? You have to be on stage in about 15 minutes.”  
“Louis told me something and I wanted to talk about it.” Why would Louis tell him when you asked him not to? You were going to have to talk to him. He’s never betrayed your trust like this before. Well this is going to be the most awkward conversation of your life.  
“Well he said you were in love with me. How long have you felt that way? Why didn’t you tell me? How could you feel that way after the way I treated you? You must hate me. Hell I hate me. God, I can’t believe I’ve been such an ass.”  
“I…uh.” You couldn’t form any words. So many things were running through you head. Like should you tell the truth or lie. Definitely lie, maybe he’ll just think the entire thing was a joke. “Louis was just kidding. I had a crush on you for a little bit.”  
“Sam, don’t lie to me. Louis was serious. He didn’t want to tell me at first, but I forced it out of him. Please answer my questions.”  
“I’ve felt like that after the first time I went on tour with you guys back in 2013. You were all so fun and you weren’t as rude to me back then. I didn’t tell you because I thought you hated me. You were always rude to me no matter how I acted towards you. I can’t tell you how many times I tried to stop liking you. Especially after the way you treated me. I knew the feelings would never be returned, but no matter what I did I couldn’t stop liking you. I don’t hate you; it might have been easier if I did.”  
You both sat there for what seemed like forever, neither of you sure what to say. Before you knew it they were calling all the boys to get ready. Harry gave you a small smile before he left. You stretched out on the couch, holding a pillow in your arms, wondering what would happen when the show was over.

\---  
_Two years later_  
You stood in front of the mirror wondering how you became so lucky. You took one final look before deciding you were ready. You’re six best friends were lined up in front of you waiting for the music to begin. The music started and the doors opened. They slowly walked out eventually leaving you by yourself. The music paused before beginning your song. You took a deep breath waiting for the doors to open. You stepped out and you’re father intertwined his arm with yours.  
You looked up at the altar to see Louis smiling back at you. He only caught your attention for second before it was turned to Harry. He was looking at you smiling, but with tears running down his cheeks. You had to look away before you began to cry.  
When you finally reached the altar, it took all you had to not start balling. Harry lifted your veil up only to stare for a few seconds before finally placing it behind your head.  
The rest of the wedding was almost a blur to you. You only had eyes for Harry and he only had eyes for you. You never imagined you life would turn out this way especially the way he used to treat you. You thought you would be mad at Louis forever after he told Harry that you loved him, but it turned out to be the best thing to happen to you.  
After that day you and Harry slowly built a relationship. He treated you better than you knew was possible. You knew it was because he felt terrible about how he had treated you in the past and felt the need to make up for it. He had made up for and then some. You two still fought some just like any couple, but always made sure to talk things out.  
You and Harry were in the back of the limo on the way to the airport. Harry had an amazing honeymoon planned. You honestly could care less where you went as long as you were with Harry. You had your head on his shoulder, just thinking about how amazing everything turned out. You couldn’t wait to see what the future would bring. It didn’t matter though because you knew it would be great with Harry by your side.


End file.
